1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a core module for wireless sensing system to sense, process and output environmental information.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, with the mature development of health care system, the requirement of physiological signal detection wireless network system increases day by day. For the communication between the detection device on human body side and the health care monitoring processor, the wireless communication method is usually necessary to implement the communication between the two devices for the convenient action of patient.
Among conventional portable wireless communication devices, the wireless network devices of existing standards, such as WiFi, Bluetooth, ZigBee etc. are adopted primarily, but their power consumption is usually too large to meet the requirement of physiological signal wireless transmission. The key factor to determine the length of the usage time for portable devices is the power consumption of the wireless RF (radiation frequency) transmission circuit. However, the power consumption of the RF IC, for example power amplifier, in a conventional wireless network device may shorten the usage time of a portable device. Therefore, there is an opportunity for a wireless RF system with low power consumption to be used widely in portable wireless communication devices and applied to the wireless transmission of physiological signals. Additionally, because there are always many unpredictable reasons that may result in erroneous transmitted information when an external network and a detection device transmit instructions and data with each other, while existing physiological signal wireless detection systems do not regulate communication protocol and error detection mechanism strictly, the information transmitted between systems with each other cannot be guaranteed to be the user owned physiological information.
Further, for RF circuits, sensor circuits, digital circuits, analog circuits and power management circuits of existing wireless communication devices used for wireless sensing systems, if they are assembled with discrete components, the wireless communication device will be too large and heavy to be portable and wearable; nevertheless, if they are integrated on a single chip, the larger the number of component types in a circuit will induce in poor yield and further result in more expensive products.
Thus, existing wireless communication devices have shortages, such as high power consumption, unstable data transmission and low yield etc. in the wireless sensing applications that extract environmental or physiological information. It is the objective that those skilled in the art desire to achieve urgently about how to solve or reduce these shortages to provide better user experiences.